


Quiet Rendezvous

by BluestKingBlue



Series: Shower Time Universe [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestKingBlue/pseuds/BluestKingBlue
Summary: When Roxas goes to bed after a movie marathon, Sora and Riku decide to have some fun with their alone time.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Shower Time Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195424
Kudos: 11





	Quiet Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just 8 pages of unedited Soriku smut. It takes place in the same universe as Baby, It's Shower Time! but you don't need to read it to understand this.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“So, Roxas went to bed a while ago.” Sora said it as a light observation, there was nothing more to it than that. Honest. He innocently picked at the strings around the hole in the knee of Riku’s jeans.

“Huh,” Riku looked up from his phone at Sora beside him, “So he did.” His smile was small but Sora saw it. He knew what that particular grin meant. He’d seen it a million times before, and it always meant trouble. Sora grinned back, squeezing his knee fully now.

“I could pause -” Sora started, gesturing to the television in front of them, but it was already too late. Riku placed a firm hand on the back of his neck and gently, but firmly, guided Sora into his space. 

“You could.” He said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “But then..” Another kiss, this time against his jaw. “Roxas would  _ definitely _ hear you.” He planted his lips against Sora’s neck, lighting biting against the tanned skin. “And we don’t want that.” Sora shudders and breathes out a laugh, turning more fully into Riku’s arms. Riku’s fingers dip into his hair and grip gently. Sora’s body shudders, but his voice remains nonchalant when he speaks.

“Oh? What could possibly happen that would make that a concern?” Sora’s tone is calm but the tightening of his grip against the tallers knee betrays his feelings. Riku bites down particularly hard in response and Sora gasps, body jolting forward against his boyfriend. His hand flails from his knee to the opposite side against his hip. Riku takes the initiative and slides Sora onto his lap to straddle him. Sora never stops being impressed by his strength, how easily he could lift him and place him wherever he wanted.

It was intriguing when they were young, interesting when they were teenagers, and goddamn heartstoppingly erotic now that they’re adults. Riku’s fingers dig into his hips, his lips never having left his neck. Sora’s breath comes out in shaky bursts and he shifts in Rikus lap against the assault. 

Riku is hard. Sora’s face continues to rise in temperature as he wraps his arms around Riku’s neck. He grinds his hips down with more purpose this time and Riku groans into him. His smile feels devious against the damp patch on Sora’s neck. Sora grinds down again, harder this time, and Riku hisses. He bites down again in response, hands sliding to grab at Sora’s ass at the same time. 

“I-I think I understand the concept now. L-let’s leave the - ah!-” another bite. “The television on.” Riku snorts against his neck and releases it, leaning back against the couch to study his handiwork. The hickey is an angry red against Sora’s tanned skin. Riku smiles and watches his boyfriend's face as he falls apart above him under the gentle ministrations on his ass. 

Sora’s only been touched a bit but he’s already straining against his sweats, face a painful red, and body beginning to tremble in Riku’s arms. It is a  _ glorious _ sight to behold.

Sora opens his eyes to stare back at Riku as he slides his hands from his shoulders down his chest. The movement is slow and deliberate, his hands feel the tremble in his system the hardest. Riku’s head tilts back against the couch and he lets out a pleased sigh. Sora leans forward and kisses his nose, then his cheek. He continues to place sweet kisses against the man's face as his shaky fingers make work of the buttons on his boyfriend's flannel. Riku smiles as a kiss is placed below his ear and he removes one hand from his ass to direct Sora’s absentminded kisses against his lips. Sora hums and traces his tongue along the seam of his lips. Riku grants him access with no hesitation. 

Their tongues slide together lazily as Sora continues to unbutton him. Riku leans them forward so they’re chest to chest and Sora pushes the flannel down off of his shoulders in a smooth motion. Their lips never leave each other. As soon as skin is revealed to Sora’s wandering hands, something in him clicks into place. He intensifies the kiss with Riku as he paws at the man's muscular back. 

They only part when Riku begins to pull Sora’s shirt up. As soon as the fabric is off his fevered skin and exposed to the cool air Sora smiles at Riku, and presses their foreheads together. His hands never stopped groping. His hand slides to a bicep and squeezes playfully a few times.

“It’s bigger than my head, I don’t understand.” Sora mumbles breathlessly. It’s clearly more to himself than Riku but he laughs lightly, anyway, and pulls Sora flush against his fevered skin to once again leave his marks across the expanse of his neck and shoulder, choosing the opposite side from before. Sora's eyes roll back at a particularly hard suck against his throat and he lets out a soft moan. His hips twitch forward, and even after losing both their shirts, they were both far too clothed for Sora’s liking. 

He slides his hands back to Riku’s shoulders and pushes him firmly back against the couch. He slides back easily and watches his boyfriend with a subtle smirk that taunted ‘what’re you gonna do’. Never one to back down from a challenge issued by the man, he slides his legs slowly down off the couch and onto the floor. As he leans back to a standing position he makes sure to slide his hands down the chiseled chest. Riku cocks an eyebrow but says nothing, choosing instead to lean his head back against his folded arms, looking as nonchalant as possible despite the erection quite obviously tenting his pants. Sora licks his lips and looks at Riku through hooded eyes. He slowly drops to a squat between his spread legs and leans forward to dance his fingertips across the man's belt. He feels Riku shudder under his fingers.

As he undoes his belt he presses slow open mouthed kisses to his stomach. The muscles spaz against every one placed and Sora can hear Riku’s breath begin to come out in soft, quick bursts. Riku drinks the sight hungrily as he moves a hand into Sora’s hair. Sora only looks up to meet his gaze when he starts to pull his zipper down with his teeth. He smiles when he pulls back and takes a minute to admire the writing man below him. 

It’s always a swapping of power in the bedroom for them, regardless of who bottoms. When they first moved their relationship to the next level they’d roll around for hours exchanging control in an intoxicating fight to bring the other to the precipice of ecstasy first. Neither of them ever willing to admit defeat. When one eventually did win, the other a panting, begging mess beneath them, they would claim their prize in. Sora felt that air of victory as he watched Riku watch him, his pupils blow out, chest heaving at what was to come. Sora licked his lips and plotted his next move as the televisions color switched behind him to illuminate them in sudden red. Their breath hitched as the tone dipped fully into what was to come. 

Sora grinned and, suddenly, the seductive act was dropped. He grabbed the ends of Riku’s jeans and tugged.

“Off.” He said cutely. Riku’s awed face dropped to snort a laugh. He shakes his head with a smile as he slides his pants and underwear down around his ankles. Sora is quick to help get them off the rest of the way. He sends Riku a bright smile that could melt the ice caps and places a light kiss against one of his knees. It wasn’t sexy, just sweet.

Sora pulls back and his smile has changed, taking back an edge as his hands slide slowly up Riku’s legs starting from his ankles

Riku stifles a shiver as Sora’s warm hands press firm and slow against his thighs, his mouth follows close behind. He slides his fingertips against Riku’s hip bones and lightly trails his tongue against the crease where his thigh meets hip. His cock gives an aggressive twitch and he feels Sora smile against his skin. Sora pulls back to look up at him, his smile still sharp. Riku swallows dryly and meets his eyes, his cock mere centimeters from his beloved's mouth. 

“You alright up there, babe?” He whispers, his voice was soft and seductive; a tone only reserved for Riku. He slides the back of hand against Sora’s cheek gently. He leans into the touch but doesn’t break eye contact.

“Yeah.” His voice was breathless and the word broke in the middle under the strain of his arousal. His face felt like fire, but despite Sora’s act his was just as dark. 

“Well, good. Cause you might not be in a second.” He leaned closer and his breath danced over the fevered skin of Riku’s cock. “ _ Better hold on tight, Riku _ ” 

Before Riku could steady himself Sora was on him, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and then sinking all the way down to the base. He groans loudly as his head falls back against the couch, against the sudden  _ heat  _ surrounding him. Sora continues to stare up at him, he can feel it, the hot look against him, even if he couldn’t see, and it made him buck his hips into the warmth a little. Sora doesn’t move, instead he swallows.

Riku’s hands shoot into the brunette's hair and he clings for his life. Only then did he start to move. He kept the suction tight as he began bobbing his head on the length in his mouth. He gagged every once in a while but would moan immediately after, loving the sensation of Riku’s large length between his lips and down his throat. Tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes but the longer he moved against Riku the more he got into it. He felt his own cock twitch in the confines of his sweats but he paid himself no mind. Riku was making small desperate sounds by this point and Sora never wanted to stop hearing them.

The hands in his hair tightened when he finally pulled back to slowly rub his tongue below the head and swirl around it. 

“S-sora, you gotta stop, baby.I’m.. I’m right on the edge.” He gasped out, one hand leaving Sora’s hair to press against his own stomach. Sora pulls away, saliva connecting his lips to Riku’s throbbing cock in a light strand. Riku groans again at the sight. Sora swipes his hand across his mouth to gather the wetness there and begins to pump him agonizingly slow, gathering his saliva from the head to drag it down with each pump. He leans his head against Riku’s thigh and tsks at him with wide innocent eyes.

“Yeah? You gonna come already?” He asks, it was spoken so sweetly but the tortuous undertones of his cock-broken voice speaks volumes. “I was just getting started.” Riku huffs a breath and fails to keep his hips from moving into the man's fist.

“Don’t wanna come here, I wanna come  _ in you, baby.”  _ It was Sora’s turn to shudder, his own cock reminding him of its presence with an aggressive twitch.

Sora smiles up at him and, after giving his aching cock one more lick, he stands. Riku is quick to lean forward and wraps his arms around Sora’s hips. He lavishes his stomach with kisses and bites until Sora begins to giggle. Sora smiles and runs his fingers through his boyfriends long silver hair. 

“You gonna get me ready?” He leans down to speak lowly against the top of Riku’s head. “You can’t fuck me if you’re the only one naked, y’know.” He starts to laugh when Riku growls against his stomach and suddenly he’s flat on his back across the couch, Riku working quickly to get his sweats untied and off of him.

Quick work indeed, Sora thinks, amused, as his cock bounces free into the relief of the cool air. He breathes out a moan at it as Riku does the same at the sight of him. Riku slips between his thighs and Sora spreads himself shamelessly. They collide together once again and the battle continues. Sora runs his hands through Riku’s hair and tugs just the way he likes it while Riku splays his hands across the smaller body, tweaking at a nipple just the way  _ he  _ likes it. It’s hot and passionate between them and the television shifts its light again to blue. 

They moan into each others mouths and press as close together as they can manage and as much as Riku enjoys the fight for dominance with his lover, he’s already decided he’s going to win tonight. Though, to be fair, neither of them really lose at this game. Riku breaks out his secret weapon and, after pulling his lips away from Sora’s, attaches it firmly against Sora’s nipple. He gasps in a breath and his body arches up. Riku is quick to cover his mouth before the expected moan breaks out and wakes Roxas in the other room. 

He smiles around it and swirls his tongue around it, feeling Sora shudder in his arms. One of his hands slides down to wrap around Sora’s weeping cock and lightly stroke him. Not enough pressure to provide relief but enough to edge his boyfriend closer and closer to begging for him. 

Sora breaks down faster than Riku expected, his seductive dominance from earlier shedding away completely as he whines for more. Riku removes his mouth from his heaving chest and slides further up to engulf his lover in a passionate kiss. Sora is barely there, arousal taking his higher thinking and replacing it with nothing but his desire for Riku. Sora pulls away and pants harshly.

“Riku, Riku please I can’t take much more, please.” He whimpers. Riku hushes him gently with a kiss to his cheekbone. 

“Doesn’t feel too good, huh, baby. To be pushed  _ right there _ ” he tightens his grip and pumps once, twice, and Sora’s back arches. Riku covers Sora’s mouth firmly while he recovers. “And not being able to go over the edge.” He removes his hand completely from his cock and Sora actually sobs out a whine. He’s so fun to play with when he’s like this, and he gets there so easily. 

Riku decides to show him mercy, and give him what he wants. He removes his hand from Sora’s panting lips slowly.

“Do you have any-'' Sora points to his pants in a heap on the floor before hi can finish his sentence. He nods in understanding and leans over him to rummage through his sweatpants pockets until he finds what he really should have figured was in there. A sample packet of lube and a condom. He snorts softly as he leans up and presses his lips against Sora’s ear, hand not occupied gripping his hip fiercely. 

“You plan for this? Huh?” Riku whispers harshly into his ear and Sora mewls out a light whine, trying to thrust his hips upward to grind his cock against Riku. He pins him firmly to the couch and Sora lets a pitiful whine in response.

“You were thinking about this all evening, weren’t you?” Riku breaths it while he trails his fingers down Sora’s front. He settles a hand against his thigh and gently opens his legs. Soras breath hitches as Riku begins to trace around his hole. “Thinking about having me any way you could, so far deep inside you" Sora whines and Riku chuckles quietly. 

"Please Riku, please." Sora whimpers softly, and pushes his hips down to try and get him inside. 

"Hush, baby." Riku whispers, gentle. "You have to be ready for me. I don't wanna hurt you." Sora nods furiously and spreads his legs further. Riku smiles sweetly at him and kisses his knee.

He pulls back and opens the packet to dip his fingers into it, making sure to coat them completely. 

When Sora finally feels Riku's first finger enter him, It takes all his will power not to just come on the spot. The slight pain and the feeling of finally being filled by  _ something  _ mix together in a brilliant way that has Sora seeing stars. 

Riku preps him slow, taking his time despite his raging cock. Sora does nothing to help his self control, his small gasps and gentle moans are intoxicating, but Riku is strong and he would never do anything to injure him. The television rolls back to the menu as Riku lines up with Sora's hole. Sora's eyes flutter open and he reaches for the controller on the table quickly. He fumbles a little too long and before he manages to throw them both off the couch and wake Roxas, Riku reaches for it. As he leans forward he presses, just a bit, into Sora, but it's enough. In the silence of the apartment the sudden hitch of breath and subsequent moan is louder than a gunshot. Riku bolts back, controller in one hand, to clamp his other hand firmly over Sora’s mouth. 

There is a brief moment where rustling from Roxas’ room can be heard, and the two remain absolutely still. Riku’s cock twitches inside the rim of Sora’s hole and he can see his boyfriend clench his fists to try and stay quiet. The whole situation is making Riku’s blood run hot and he can tell by the look in Sora’s eyes, he feels it too. 

After a long moment of silence, Riku pulls back from Sora to lean back on his knees between his legs. He picks a new title for background noise at random and gently sets the playstation controller back down on the table. 

“That was close.” Sora whispers, Riku nods in agreement.

“Yeah, I kinda liked it, though. Didn’t you?” Sora shivers at his words and looks away.

“Pervert.” Sora whispers, but he’s smiling. Riku laughs quietly.

“Now, where were we?” He takes Sora’s cock in hand and slowly pumps a few times. It’s not nearly as urgent as it was a while ago and Riku is glad of it. He likes to take his time when he’s in charge. Sora is the one that’s hot and rushed.

He keeps his hand on Sora as he opens the condom with his teeth, making a show of it just the way the brunette likes. Sora begins to wiggle a little under him at the sight and sensation. He’s gasping. Riku slides the condom on and lubes himself up quickly, hissing at his touch. 

Then, finally, he’s pressing his cock into Sora. He holds him under his knees to spread his legs as far open as he can from otop the couch. Sora clamps both of his hands over his mouth and whines into them, tears welling up in his eyes. Riku rubs circles into his knees with his thumbs reassuringly. 

When Riku finally bottoms out inside him they’re both a red sweaty mess. Sora is always so pleasantly tight regardless of how stretched out he is. It takes Riku’s breath away every time. He releases his knees to fall forward to lean over Sora. He begins to kiss his face and neck, rubbing his hands over Sora’s body to help him get used to the feeling of being so full. It’s a sweet gesture but Sora’s got what he wanted. He’s full. He can feel Riku twitching to move inside him, can feel his breath coming out fast against his neck. Sora is in a state of the highest bliss when he finally clutches for sanity against Riku’s muscular back and whispers “ _ Move. _ ”

The first pull back is agonizingly slow and Sora feels every inch, but the thrust forward is sharp and harsh. They both moan lowly.

Riku sets a moderate pace after that, thrusting in and out of Sora’s delicious heat. The aforementioned man keens and draws his legs up to wrap around Riku’s waist, meeting his thrusts with his hips. 

“Fuck, Riku-” he starts, but is cut off by a loud moan when Riku finally hits  _ that  _ spot inside of him. Riku is quick to cover his mouth after that, keeping his thrusts angled to hit it everytime.

Sora’s back starts to arch as his vision begins to white out. He barely feels Riku smile against his neck.

“God, Sora.” He whispers harshly against his ear. “You look so fucking sexy like this, so open and warm, and so fucking  _ tight _ .” He punctuates his words with a harsh thrust. Sora whines from under his hand and absolutely writhes. He whimpers and his legs start to clamp down around his waist. Sora is close, but then again so is Riku. After the sheer amount of foreplay neither would last.

Sora starts to let out a muffled moan at every thrust. Riku pulls back to look at his face.

“You gonna come, baby? Huh? Right there on the edge?” Riku mocks him and Sora nods furiously. 

Riku pulls back further, just enough to wrap his fingers around Sora’s weeping cock. His back arches off the bed, and to the sound of Riku whispering to him, Sora comes with a loud moan. Riku lets out a guttural sound when Sora tightens like a vice around him. He pumps into Sora with the ferocity of an animal and Sora in turn holds onto the arm of the couch like a lifeline. 

He spills across his own stomach and chest and the sight alone of a fucked out, oversensitive Sora has Riku finally pushing his own edge. He comes with a soft cry of Sora’s name, and collapses down onto his body, finally removing his hand. 

After coming back down to earth, Sora strokes his fingers through Riku’s hair while he recovers. They’re both a panting, sweaty mess, but the smile on Sora’s face shines like a thousand stars.

A few moments of silence pass, Sora tilts to try and look at Riku’s face. He pokes his cheek with the hand not in his hair.

“You good, Riku?” He asks softly. The television almost drowning his voice out completely. Riku nods against him, giving him a weak thumbs up. Sora hums happily. Eventually Riku gathers the strength to pull out and pull his condom off. He ties it off and on shaky legs gets up and throws it away. He pulls his underwear back on and grabs a paper towel from the table to wipe his sleepy boyfriend down. Sora smiles when he comes back and makes grabby hands up at Riku. 

Riku smiles down at him warmly.

“You ready to go lay down?” he asks, softly. Sora nods.

Riku leans down and easily scoops Sora up into his arms, bridal style. Sora snuggles his head into Riku’s chest.

“Clothes....” Sora whispers, pointing back towards the living room while he’s carried to his bedroom. 

“I’ll get them before Roxas wakes up, promise.” Sora nods and relaxes into his arms. They go into the bedroom together to lay down. They curl up together and fall asleep easily. 

Thirty minutes after Sora’s bedroom door closes Roxas silently emerges from his room, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He turns the television and playstation off and balls the idiots clothes up. He throws them in the corner of the hallway closest to Sora’s room. He salutes his brother's door with a small smirk and an exhale of smoke, before re-entering his own room. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written smut in years.
> 
> Maybe follow my twitter?  
> @BluestKingBlue


End file.
